Case:Chukalu
Chukalu (Chu) is a 10 year old diabetic female cat. I do not know how long she was diabetic before I brought her to live with me; her previous owner did not want to keep her due to the health issues which turned out to be diabetes. She has been on insulin for 5 years. She has been on a canned only diet (low-carb FF) since 2002 because I found that it greatly helped with keeping her numbers lower. She eats 2 cans per day and I try to minimize food spikes by giving her each can in little meals spread over several hours. As of 1-10-07 we are starting her switch to a mostly raw diet (Felines Pride). She is not allowed any dry food or high-carb snacks at all. When I found out more about TR and Dr. Hodgkins' protocol I hoped that perhaps it might not be too late to put her diabetes into remission. Even if that's not possible at this point we'd still have a healthier Chu and that makes it very worth trying. --Kellie & Chu 11:40, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ---- BLOOD GLUCOSE AND INSULIN DOSAGE LOG WEEK 1 WEEK 1 KEY: ps = pre-shot | hss = hours since shot A/B/C | bgl = blood glucose level | u = units | ' ':: tracking shot duration with assumption longevity does not exceed 20 hours :: 01-05 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 8:30a psA 1.2u >< -- -- 202 2:00p psB 0.4u +5.5 >< -- 173 8:00p +11.5 +6 -- 113 +12.5 +7 -- 101 +13.5 +8 -- 126 11:30p psC 0.4u +15 +9.5 >< 146 +16.5 +11 +1.5 190 FRIDAY 2.0u TOTAL 01-06 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 8:20a psA 1.6u >< +18.5 +9 250 +3 -- +12 277 +5 -- +14 216 3:10p psB 1.2u +7 >< +16 262 +9 +2 +18 234 +13.5 +4.5 -- 201 9:40p +20 +6.5 -- 113 -- +8 -- 70 SATURDAY 2.8u TOTAL 01-07 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:10a -- +9 -- 63 -- +9.5 -- 37 -- +10 -- 63 -- +11.5 -- 79 -- +16 -- 103 -- +17 -- 113 -- +17.5 -- 77 <--- go pancreas! 12:00p psA 2.2u >< +21 -- 261 +2 -- -- 125 +3.5 -- -- 193 +5 -- -- 124 +6 -- -- 102 +7.5 -- -- 106 +9 -- -- 130 10:00p psB 0.8u +10 >< -- 186 +11 +1 -- 187 SUNDAY 3.0u TOTAL 01-08 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 7:15a psC 1.0u -- +9.25 >< 182 -- +11.2 +2 176 -- +17.2 +6 123 psA 0.4u >< +17.5 +6.3 152 +6.5 -- -- 132 10:30p psB 2.0u +8 >< -- 238 +10.3 +2.3 -- 266 MONDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-09 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 6:00a psC 0.8u +15.5 +7.5 >< 170 +19 +11 +3.5 126 -- +18 +7 103 1:30p psA 0.3u >< -- +7.5 123 +5.5 -- +13 86 +6 -- +13.5 115 +7.75 -- +15.25 106 +10.25 -- +17.75 120 TUESDAY 1.1u TOTAL 01-10 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:30a psB 0.4u +11 >< +18.5 144 6:45a psC 2.4u +17.5 +6.5 >< 256 +19.5 +8.5 +2 291 -- +10 +3.5 232 -- +14 +7.5 94 -- +19.75 +13.25 86 -- -- +14 112 -- -- +16 130 11:45p psA 0.6u >< -- +17 147 WEDNESDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-11 units hssA hssB hssC bgl +5 >< -- 229 5:45a psB 2.4u +6 +1 -- 243 +8 +3 -- 217 +15 +7 -- 57 +15.5 +7.5 -- 38 <--- fed snack FP/FF +13 +8 -- 71 +18.25 +13.25 -- LO <--- woah! Chu seems fine, behaving as usual but fed FF & a little plain yogurt +20 +15 -- 130 -- +15.5 -- 96 <--- yay! pancreas or PZI? 11:15p psC 1.0u -- +17.5 >< 196 THURSDAY 3.4u TOTAL WEEK 2 KEY: ps = pre-shot | hss = hours since shot A/B/C | bgl = blood glucose level | u = units | ' ':: tracking shot duration with assumption longevity does not exceed 20 hours :: 01-12 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 5:30a psA 2.0u >< -- +5.5 225 +4.5 -- +10 173 +7 -- +12.5 181 1:30p psB 0.6u +8 >< +13.5 167 +11.5 +3.5 +17 155 +13 +5 +18.5 121 8:30p psC 1.4u +15 +7 >< 133 +18 +10 +3 126 FRIDAY 4.0u TOTAL 01-13 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 4:00a -- +14.5 +7.5 110 5:00a psA 0.6u >< +15.5 +8.5 144 9:30a +4.5 +20 +13 213 10:30a psB 2.0u +5.5 >< +14 205 12:45p +7.75 +2.25 +16.25 177 3:30p +9.75 +5 +19.25 97 SATURDAY Category:Regulated cases Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:UTI cases Category:Other infection cases Category:Tight Regulation cases